Shedding Scales and Blooming Flowers
by Kisara White
Summary: When Sasuke comes to Orochimaru, he brings with him a timid Sakura. Kabuto, interested in this new specimen, whisks her away for his own uses. However, when he doesn't account for Sakura's ability to love, things grow from hate and distrust to love and loyalty.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANYTHING!

STORY: Shedding Scales and Blooming Flowers

SUMMARY: When Sasuke comes to Orochimaru, he brings with him a timid Sakura. Kabuto, interested in this new specimen, whisks her away for his own uses. However, when he doesn't account for Sakura's ability to love, things grow from hate and distrust to love and loyalty.

* * *

Kabuto's eyes widened as he spotted the splash of pink next to Sasuke. Sakura. he remembered. The poor girl was trembling and she was close next to the Uchiha.

'At least she has some survival skills,' he mused. Then he had an idea and before Orochimaru could do away with the girl, he went in front of her, blocking her from Orochimaru's view. Orochimaru raised an eyebrow. "What is the meaning of this, Kabuto...?"

Kabuto smirked and poked his glasses up," I wish to train her in the art of medical ninjutsu. In the Forest of Death, I saw that she has perfect chakra control. If harnessed properly..."

Orochimaru's grin got more ghastly. "Very well," he hissed gleefully."Now, come on little Sakura-chan, go on with Kabuto."

Sakura timidly walked out towards Kabuto. His eyes glinted eerily. "You'll be just fine..."

And soon one little flower was in the snake's grasp.

* * *

Kabuto led her through the never-ending halls of the base. Finally he stopped at a door."This will be our room and before you misunderstand, there are many men in this base whom are more that willing to take advantage of a little girl."

Sakura nodded fearfully and he herded her inside the room."There is a room connected to this. It has a bathroom and a bed. You will stay inside of this area. Do not come out unless I am with you or I tell you to, understand?!"

She nodded timidly and Kabuto said,"Did you bring any suitable clothes...? We will begin training tommorow."

"Yes, I did." she said quietly. Kabuto paused at her voice.

"Ah, so the blossom finally speaks." he said smirking.

He watched from the corner of his eye as she blushed a pretty pink. "Well then, you got here pretty late. Go on, wash up and go to bed."

Sakura gave a small nod and disappeared through the adjoining room. Kabuto went to his bookshelf and rummaged through it. "Ah, here it is."

He tossed a book on the bed.

**'Medical Ninjutsu'**


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

* * *

Kabuto and Sakura walked down the halls, the morning sunlight filtering through the cracks on the ceiling. Sakura wore a fishnet shirt and a black tube top(search up Akatsuki outfit) and had baggy pants, finishing off with black, open-toed shoes. She followed the impatient Kabuto, whom seemed more tense than usual. They stopped at a door, where he tossed her a book. "Read that and don't disturb me."

Sakura nodded at the foul-mooded Kabuto and sat down to see the cover of **'Medical Ninjutsu'**. Sakura flipped through the pages, her green cat-like eyes greedily skimming at the knowledge that had been presented to her. She gave a wide smile.

* * *

It had been a few hours when Kabuto finally looked up. Sakura was smiling widely as she read, her eyes glowing with a spark he hadn't seen for ages apart from Orochimaru. Getting up, he called out," How much have you learned...?"

Sakura started to rattle off almost every single lesson in the book. Kabuto started shocked. Suddenly he had an idea. "Come here." he called.

She did so. Kabuto started to shuffle cards and layed them out in front of her. Then he turned them around. "Match the cards up to their pairs." he said.

Sakura followed his directions and Sakura got every single match right. He stared shocked and asked," Do you have photographic memory..?"

Sakura nodded shyly. Kabuto laughed and thought,' Photographic memory, and perfect chakra control...! Now all she needs is the large chakra!'

He then smirked," At first, I was going to teach you just the basic medical ninjutsu and a few moves. However, after seeing this display... How'd you like to be my apprentice...?"

Sakura's eyes were wide with shock and swallowing, she gave a nod. His smirk grew even wider. "Good. Now, call me Kabuto-sensei. Here's my rules..."

* * *

Sakura learned everything quickly, immpressing Kabuto and Orochimaru when he stopped by. Sakura was now practing chakra scapels with Kabuto who was teaching her how to make it sharper. "Good... Now imagine sharpning your chakra into a blade. Good, good. Now try and cut down this tree. If it's sharp enough, it should topple the whole thing at the roots."

Sakura gulped and looked at the tree. The tree was fairly big, the width of the trunk the size of a person's waist. She sharpened the scapel and swiped twice. The tree fell, a clean cut. Suddenly she heard clapping. Turning, she saw Kabuto bowing towards Orochimaru. Sakura hastily bowed when she noticed someone. Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura suddenly sneered at him, and turned her head. Kabuto and Orochimaru watched this exchange closely, having heard that Sakura was a fangirl. Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Sakura." he sneered.

"Sasuke."

"What? No -kun...?" he mocked.

Sakura giggled and said innocently," Okay Sasuke-_chan_!"

Sasuke glowered and started to pull out his new sword. Sakura merely batted it out of his hand, her hand glowing. "Now, now Sasuke-chan. Don't be stupid. After all, wasn't it stupidity that made you charge at your brother and _lose_...?"

Sasuke growled as his hand glowed with the Chidori. Sakura's eyes suddenly looked exactly the same as Kabuto's. Sly, mocking, _dangerous_... Orochimaru smirked and thought,' She learned much under Kabuto's wing. Not just medical ninjutsu either... Now, let's see how much Sasuke and Sakura have grown...'

He cleared his throat and smirked as he said," Now, now children... If you're going to fight, do it in the training grounds..."

Sasuke and Sakura exchanged looks. One was vengeful and seething, the other amused and full of malicious intent. Sakura looked down, her bangs covering her eyes. Sasuke believed that Sakura was scared but Orochimaru and Kabuto knew the truth. Instead of fear, Sakura was hiding bloodlust.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANYTHING!

* * *

Sakura tilted her head, her hair covering one side of her face eerily. Sasuke merely glared at her with his red Sharingan eyes, his face and hair contrasting with the crimson red. Sakura brushed away her bangs, revealing dark emerald eyes. "Hm... Now that I think about it, I've never really fought you before, eh..?"

"That's true..." he sneered. Suddenly he lunged with the sword, a strange electricity running through it with chirps crackling all around.

Sakura dodged everything, her body flexibly moving around the weapon's path of destruction. Finally, she reached a couple of feet away and rummaged in her pack. Suddenly she took out a pill. "I'm not too good with taijutsu, but..."

She popped the pill in her mouth while Sasuke, Orochimaru, and Kabuto watched warily. She smirked and then started to form hand seals. Suddenly her hands started to glow the same color as it did when she cut the tree. Suddenly, right as her hands started to glow, she disappeared into smoke. Orochimaru suddenly said to Kabuto,"Isn't that your move during the fight with Tsunade...?"

Kabuto nodded. "Yes..."

Sasuke looked around when a glowing hand popped out of the ground. Sasuke jumped, barely dodging the blow. Just as Sakura emerged from the ground, Sasuke punched at her. Sakura merely dodged, her body twisting away from the hit. Sasuke swung his foot at her but Sakura crouched down. Sakura then took advantage of his laspe and hit him squarely on the chest. She stood. "It's over. I won."

Sasuke growled. "No, you didn't!"

"Then get up."

He tried only to collapse. "There. There it is." she said smirking. "I channeled my chakra into your nervous system, twisting around the nerves until finally you can't get up, you can't move."

Sakura crouched down. "Don't worry. It's not permanent. After all, you would be useless that way. Not that you're not useless now..."

* * *

Kabuto smirked as he watched her. Orochimaru came over. "You chose a good one Kabuto. In time, she may become even greater than yourself... How are you to guarantee she won't turn on you...?"

Kabuto merely grinned. "Because she hasn't turned on me now."


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

* * *

Sakura walked docilely behind Kabuto whom was smirking teasingly towards the angry Sasuke. He then paused and turned. Sakura looked at Kabuto when he smiled. He petted her head and said smirking. "Good job."

Sakura's beam was wide, like a child that just received candy. She giggled as Kabuto merely turned again. Sakura ran to catch up to him while a thorn was placed in the heart of Sasuke. His eyes glowed crimson red as he swore darkly, 'I will destroy you…'

* * *

_Two years later…_

Kabuto stared at the dead body of his master. He growled at the smirking Sasuke who walked away. Sakura who was beside Kabuto narrowed her eyes at her teacher's shock and glared at Sasuke. Sakura suddenly appeared in front of Sasuke who had a sword at her throat. In retaliation, Sakura had a chakra scalpel at his throat. She smiled. "Ah, but Sasuke-chan… You can't kill me."

Sasuke snarled, "Why not?!"

"Because if you kill me, I will kill you and you can't afford to die can you…? After all, my life is only at the hands of Kabuto-sensei… While you on the other hand…"

As Sasuke held the sword next to her throat, he briefly wonders what had happened to the trembling girl that he brought. He wonders if he had made a monster that would kill (_not just kill, rip, tear, destroy_) at a mere snap of Kabuto's fingers. Kabuto suddenly hissed, "Sakura. Come."

Sakura looked at Kabuto and was immediately at his side before Sasuke could kill her in her momentary distraction. Kabuto looked expectantly at Sasuke who growled and disappeared. Kabuto looked at Sakura and barked, "Get Orochimaru's corpse… I must make plans…"

Sakura frowned but nodded obediently. Kabuto gazed at the dead body and strode away, his eyes alight with a flame unseen ever since he had become Orochimaru's right hand.

"I will find myself."

* * *

As Sakura gathered Orochimaru's body she wondered what had gotten into her sensei. She frowned and glanced at the spot where Kabuto had been standing. She hoped he would be alright. Finally she had gathered all the body pieces and stuffed it all into a bag. Sakura dragged the bag to where Kabuto's lavatory was. He was writing notes frantically on hundreds of scroll, murmuring frantically. Sakura coughed and said softly, "Kabuto-sensei...? I got all of your 'tools'."

Kabuto glanced back and nodded. Without missing a beat, he leaned over and took the bag. Then he patted her head, and told her to wash off all the blood on her hands. She nodded and left. When she came back, he was still frantically writing notes on theories and on the human body. Sakura could reconize some of it and noted that he planned to integrate one thing with another. Sakura glanced at the bag and at him. Sakura then tapped his shoulder. "Kabuto-sensei...? You aren't planning to integrate your body with his are you...?"

Kabuto sighed and thought. 'Intunitve as ever.'

"I am planning to, yes." he said, waiting for her protest. Instead she smiled.

"I will support you Kabuto-sensei. You needn't be afraid of me protesting."

And he smiled.


End file.
